


I've Been Missing You Lately

by fullmoonremus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Fights, X-Men: First Class (2011), y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: After a big fight between Caspian and Y/N, their two kids are worried their family is falling apart
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Original Female Character(s), Caspian (Narnia)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	I've Been Missing You Lately

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Please write more Caspian imagines (Narnia). The last one was so cute! Maybe you could write one that you and Caspian got into a fight and your kids heard you and Caspian argue and they are afraid that you guys don’t love each other anymore and your comfort them and then Caspian walks in trying to apologize and ALOT OF FLUFF please and thank you 💕
> 
> A/N: Phew lots of Caspian the past few days! Do you guys still like them? I’ve been getting a lot of requests for him, but the posts haven’t been getting many notes. It’s not an issue, obviously, cause notes aren’t why I’m writing, but I was just wondering!

“All I’m saying is it would be nice if you joined us for dinner!” Y/N slapped the kitchen counter with the tea towel in her hand. He had arrived late for dinner, again, and missed tucking in their children. Their daughter, Juniper, was eight, and their son, Tallon was four, so the nightly bedtime ritual was important to them. 

“And all I’m saying is that isn’t possible right now. For the love of Aslan, Y/N! I’m the King, I have work to do.” He had his hands pressed against the backrest of one of their kitchen chairs with his arms straight. 

“So much work that you can’t spend three fucking hours with your wife and children? They’ve been asking where you’ve been, by the way. If you even care. You leave at the ass crack of dawn and get home hours after they’re put to bed. What the hell am I supposed to tell them? Daddy’s too busy to play with you?” Caspian had never seen Y/N this angry, at least not at him. It was odd and scary. Odd and scary made him defensive. 

“You tell them that their father’s the King of Narnia, that’s what you say. My times fucking important, I need to use it wisely.” He pushed the chair forward, making it screech against the tile floor and slam into the table. 

“Oh, so we’re not important enough for your precious royal time? Nice to know, Caspian.” Y/N leaves the kitchen quickly, trying to hide her tears. Caspian lets out a deep sigh and runs a hand down his face. He was beyond exhausted and now, instead of treated his wife like the Queen she was, he treated her like garbage. He knew she was right, too. Y/N wasn’t asking much and yet he let his temper get the best of him. 

Y/N closed the door to her and Caspian’s room quietly. While the married couple had been discussing loudly in the kitchen, the bedroom was closer to her children and she didn’t want to wake them. 

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Makeup was running down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. She took a damp rag and wiped away her smudged makeup. 

“Mama?” A high pitched voice behind Y/N sounded. She turned around to see Juniper holding a crying Tallon’s hand. Juniper also looked like she had been crying, judging by the tear streaks on her cheeks. 

“Oh, sweethearts, what happened?” Y/N took Tallon into her arms and he immediately clung to her. She kissed his dark curls and sat on the bed. 

“You and Daddy don’t love each other anymore,” Juniper sniffled as if she was trying to hold back tears. She had to be strong for her younger brother. Y/N reached out her free arm and her young daughter stepped into it. 

“What makes you think that, pumpkin?” Tallon rested his head on Y/N’s shoulder and began to suck his thumb. 

“You and Daddy were not very nice to each other,” She answered solemnly, looking up at Y/N with her big doe eyes. She had the same eyes as Caspian and they melted Y/N’s heart every time. 

“Oh, I’m sorry we woke you, sweetheart. Me and Daddy just disagreed about something, that’s all. We still love each other very, very much. And we love you two even more.” Y/N kissed Junipers temple. She always seemed to look more like Y/N, except for her eyes. Tallon, however, was a spitting image of his father. He had inherited Caspians hair, face structure, and eyes. Both had Caspians strong will and Y/N’s kind heart, making them both very polite and sweet kids. 

Caspian knocks on the open door hesitantly. “May I come in?”

“Daddy!” Juniper yelled, rushing from Y/N and into his arms. She hadn’t seen him in over a week. 

“Juni!” Caspian replied, scooping the young girl into his arms and attacking her face with kisses. She giggled loudly and hugged her father’s neck. Watching them together made Y/N smile and some of her distaste towards her husband melted away. Some. Caspian’s gaze met Y/N’s and he set his daughter down. 

“Love, I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it.” He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. “I should prioritize my family, and I haven’t been. You all are so important to me.”

“So what are you going to do to fix it, Cas?” 

“Well, I’m going to make sure to be home by six. That way I can have dinner and maybe read these monkeys a bedtime story.” He poked Tallon’s stomach and he squirmed. 

“A bedtime story?” Juniper asks, a smile gracing her face. 

~

Caspian sat in the big rocking chair in Tallon’s room. Juniper was situated on his lap and Tallon was nestled in his bed. The younger boy was already more than half asleep, but the girl was intent on hearing the story. 

“Then, just as Princess Y/N was about to steal the evil Telmarine’s sword from his hand, another came and took hers!” Juni gasped with her hands in knuckles. 

“Oh no! Does she die?!” 

“No, because a handsome, dashing, chivalrous, brave man by the name of Prince Caspian-”

“Handsome? Dashing? Brave? More like annoying. Princess Y/N had it handled.” Y/N laughed fondly from her place leaning against the door frame. Juni erupted into a fit of giggles and Caspian shot Y/N a playful look before returning to his daughter. 

“Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… the handsome, dashing, chivalrous, daring Prince Caspian rode in on his horse and saved Princess Y/N. He pulled her onto his horse and together they defeated the evil Telmarines. Princess couldn’t help but fall in love with the Prince, and he the Princess, so the two got married and lived happily ever after. The end.”

“That’s it?! That’s the end?! What about the other Kings and Queens? Did they ever fall in love and get married?” Juni propelled herself off of Caspian’s lap and looked at her mom expectantly. 

“That’s a story for another day, love. It’s time for bed, it’s way past your bedtime.” The eight-year-old whined and stomped into her room. 

“Go put her down, I’ll be in our room.” Y/N told Caspian and walked out the door. 

~ 

“Love, are you mad at me?” Caspian said as he entered. Y/N had already tucked herself into bed and had the light turned off. 

“I’m not mad, I’m hurt.” Caspian rid himself of his day clothes and crawled into bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Babygirl, I’m sorry. I should have never said those things.” He kissed the back of Y/Ns shoulder.

“I know, but it still hurt. You’re never home anymore and I miss you. The kids miss you.”

“I promise I’ll be home earlier from now on. I let work get in the way of my family and that’s not okay.” Y/N turned to face him. While it was dark, she could still see his piercing eyes. 

“You’re right, it’s not okay. But, I reacted badly too, and I’m sorry. I should have been more understanding of your schedule. I should have respected that you have responsibilities outside of home.” 

“It’s alright, my love. I need to be here for my family. I love you, Y/N. Let’s get some sleep and talk more in the morning?” He kissed her forehead on his pillow, his hair sprawling out in every direction. 

“I love you, Caspian. Sleep well.”


End file.
